VOiCE
by ic.laxieve
Summary: A CastielXRandomOC/ReaderXKentin story! He's always so rude to her. And when he chose Deborah over her, she decided to leave with her best friend. But What if he chased after her? Is it too late for Castiel to chase the girl that he truly loves if she's already in the arms of Kentin? Please review! Starring: the humiliation of Favorite bitch Deborah! XP (COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

**VOICE **

**Part One**

I am transferred to Sweet Amoris High School. And I'll tell you what, being the new girl is tough. The 'chosen past time' of Amber, the freaking out of the principal, the tiring club activities, being the 'runner' of the Student Council's president named Nathaniel, tolerating the clinging habit of my childhood and close friend (despite of the fact that he confesses to me every day) whose name is Kentin but prefers to be called Ken, and the favorite hater of the biggest jerk in the world namely Castiel.

But I got through it all. The two people who helped me to adjust are Iris, with her everlasting encouragement, and Ken, whose carefree, funny, and cute personality always make me smile. I never really mind when he's hanging around me. It's somewhat flattering to know that somebody likes me. But it changed when Ken transferred to a military school because of Amber's bullying. The other one who seems I can also lean on to is Nathaniel, although he keeps scolding me whenever I get into trouble (and yeah, he's somehow became my brotherly figure).

But it's somehow different with Castiel. As I've said, he's the biggest jerk in the world. Whenever I try to talk to him, he will give me a nasty comment or will try to push me away. Whenever I try to make him smile or just a little laugh, he will grunt and frown at me. Whenever I try to get near him and try to make him open up a little to me, he will always push me away and tries to keep me away as far as possible.

I just really can't understand myself. Why am I always pushing myself to him? Why can't I just leave him alone? Why do I feel like I need to be always right there for him? Why do I feel that behind that hard exterior of his is a soft heart? Why the hell do I feel like I always need to be near him?

Days passed and also weeks until I wake up one morning with the big truth ringing in my head. I have fallen for Castiel. I have learned to love him. I love him! But I can never _ever_ tell him that! If he's stubborn then I am as much as stubborn as he is so I won't let him know what I am feeling about him, no matter how tempting it is!

After some other few weeks, I have met many other friends. And the biggest surprise is: Ken is back! And the hell, what happened to him? Did a train named 'puberty' hit him? He has changed—a lot! He even said that he doesn't want to be called Ken anymore but only Kentin. If back then he was cute, well, I can't help to admit that he's handsome ('hot' as Amber put it)! I can't believe that my friend can change so much. And also, I think he has gotten over his little puppy love for me. The only bad thing is it seems that Amber has told him some bad lies about me. But thank God, he still believes me in the end. He really is a true friend. He even promised me that no matter what, he will always believe in me and will never leave my side.

"Daydreaming again? Are you high or what?"

I open my eyes. Currently, I am sitting on a bench at the school's courtyard. I look up to Castiel and see his usual smug face.

"Well, it's good for the brain you know?" I smile at him, trying to lighten him up. But still he retains that smug attitude of his.

"Really? You have a brain?" he teases.

I stand up in front of him, "I have!" and grin.

He sneers. "Sure, you have…" and he walks away.

This is just like our daily routine. I will try to soften him and he will just retain that cocky personality of his. But I hope—no—I know that someday, he will realize that he doesn't really need to constantly be a suck up ass. I know that someday he will realize that he can open up to me, he can trust me, and he can tell me everything. Maybe, someday he'll come to realize about my…feelings for him. Whatever he says to me, I will not give up on him. And I have made a promise to myself that I will stick up with him no matter what.

~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning!"

I turn around swiftly in surprise after closing the gate of my apartment.

"Kentin!" I breathe in surprise. "Don't startle me like that!"

He just chuckles at me as he casually holds my hand. I never mind it, for I already consider him as my best friend.

"I heard there's going to be a new student," he says out of blue.

"Really?" I just utter. I'm not really interested about it (but I'm secretly hoping that the new student isn't a guy like Dake!).

He nods. "I heard she's a band singer but I don't really care. I just heard some students gossiping around the halls."

"I see. By the way, Kentin, I have something to tell you!" I stop walking and skip in front of him, smiling widely.

"What?"

"Amber likes you."

Whoever out there is surprised to hear that, it's true. Amber likes him. She even came to me one time and asked for advice but still she was showing up her big ego which didn't get in the way of her obvious embarrassment.

I notice that Kentin falls silent. His head is down. Can it be that he's affected? Does he like her, too? Then I see his shoulders shake. He lifts his head up…laughing!

(KENTIN'S POV)

He just laughs at her statement. Amber likes him? So his plan is working all along.

"What's funny?" she asks, clearly curious.

He finally composes himself. "It's just that—oh, let her be! Everything is going according to the plan!"

Her brows furrow instantly. "What plan?"

He just chuckles a little then tugs on her hand to pull her closer to him. Then he leans to her ear and whispers, "My plan of revenge," and pulls away, smiling at her.

"What?"

"Actually, before I even transferred, I've been thinking of a plan on how to get back on that girl for what she did to me back then and especially what she did to you. And I came out of a plan which involves her falling for me and then I will dump her once I'm done."

"That's—That's quite mean, don't you think?" she says worriedly.

"And don't you agree with me when I say she's far from the word mean?" he says to her, gently squeezing her hand. "I just want to get back on her from what she has done to you. I know that while I wasn't around, she made your life hard, right? I just want to do this for you."

It's purely true. He wants to get some revenge not for his self but for her—his most important person. Even after being gone for quite a long time, he may have changed but his feelings for her is still the same. He can't help but to admit how idiotic he acted before he went to the military school but now, all he wants to do is to make up to her for his past idiocy and show her more of what he is and can be for her. He will do everything for her and only her.

He is pulled back to reality when she touches his cheek as a gentle smile grace upon her face. "You don't have to do anything mean, Kentin. You don't have to do anything for me," says she. "You're back and you're here, making me smile and helping me through the day, it's enough."

And that somehow makes him blush. She is still the same after all the time he's gone. She's still warm and kind. And he knows that she'll stay that way no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

We arrive at the school and we're almost immediately greeted by Castiel, who is (as always) by the school's courtyard. As he catches sight of us, he seems to be surprised but his expression changed instantly to his normal cocky one that makes me wonder if his surprised face was just my imagination.

"Well, what do we have here?" Castiel says as we walk near him. "I didn't know that the 'nice' girl and the military boy are a couple."

"Tsk," Kentin mutters beside me. I know that he is truly intimidated by Castiel ever since he came back.

But to lighten up the mood, I brightly smile at Castiel as usual. "Good morning, Castiel. And no, we're not a couple. We're just friends…ehehehe…"

"Let's just go, we'll be late for class," Kentin slightly drags me away.

I just wave goodbye to Castiel but he just gives me a frown. I sigh mentally; I'm wishing that someday I can make him smile back at me. But I wonder when can that someday come? Or will it ever come?

"I still don't get it why you're always nice to that guy," Kentin softly complains as we walk through the hall way. "He's always rude to you."

"It's because I know that deep down, he's a good guy," I reply with an absentminded smile.

"You…You like him?" he asks as I feel his hand gently squeezes mine.

I just look down, feeling the heat rush to my face. And I nod my head faintly.

(KENTIN'S POV)

What is this pain? Is this the pain of being rejected even though it's indirect? Then why is it unbearable?

"I see…" it is all he can speak out.

"But I know that I can't tell him that," she adds. "All I can do is to continue liking him from afar. And maybe, just maybe, make him smile…someday."

That's when he stops walking. She, too, has stopped on her tracks.

"Kentin?"

"Was he ever nice to you?"

"Well…On my first day here…He took me to the rooftop and showed me such nice view…"

"Other than that?"

"Not really," she looks down, smiling sadly.

"You know, just a friendly advice…You should just keep yourself away from him…"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because…Someday, he may only cause you pain."

~~~~~~~FF~~~~~~~~~

(NORMAL POV)

I now sit down on my usual bench at the school's courtyard, hoping to see Castiel. I look up the sky as a soft breeze passes by.

"Uhm…Excuse me?"

I tilt my head down a little, just enough to see who the speaker is. She is smiling at me with glistening eyes as her brown hair bounce while she leaned a little to my eye level. Her face shows friendliness but there is something off about it—just like there's something behind that smile of hers. Her clothes are not like the normal clothes people wear. It's a girly punk type that fits her too much. All in all, I smell something terribly wrong about her and I don't like that aura around her, too. It's too suspicious. Nevertheless I smile back.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I ask.

"Do you know a guy named Castiel?" she asks.

Castiel? Why is she asking about Castiel? Does she know him? Do they know each other?

"Yes…" I answer quite hesitantly.

"Can you tell me where he is?" she asks again.

I look around the courtyard and it seems that Castiel won't hang out here so there's only one place he will go: the room under the stairs at the end of the main hallway.

"He may be by the stairs at the end of the main hallway in the school building," I answer.

"Thank you!" she stands up straight and is about to turn away when as if she remembers something, she turn her focus to you. "I'm Deborah by the way! Does my name sound familiar?" she giggles. "It's because I'm a singer! Can I ask you another question?"

I simply nodded. Deborah? Yes, her name is familiar. Oh that's right. If she's the singer named Deborah, then she's Melody's idol. I inwardly smile. Melody will surely be happy to meet her idol in personal.

"Castiel isn't dating someone, is he?" she asks tilting her head a little, "He's not cheating on me, is he?"

And my heart drops at that. Cheating on her? Is she Castiel's girlfriend? Then…

"Deborah?"

The voice interrupts before I can even give a proper answer. We both turn our heads to the direction of the voice and see Castiel with a surprised face.

"Castiel! Surprise!" Deborah cheerily says as she skips to him and hugs him.

Why is it so painful? Why is it so unbearable? Why is it so excruciating to see the one that you like—no—the one that you love being embraced by someone? Why does it hurt though I can't bring myself to cry?

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asks as he pulls away.

I can see it in his eyes. His cold exterior is now gone. He has thrown that cocky front that he always put up to everyone…for her. The way his eyes look at her is a mixture of pain, surprise, and longing. It seems that he hasn't seen her for a long time and he has wanted to see her for so long. And that's what hurts me more.

"I missed you," Deborah says. "Didn't you miss me, too? We're still together, right? After all, we really haven't broken up yet." Her eyes now seem to be teary.

_Haven't broken up yet?_ They're a couple?!

That's when Castiel noticed my presence and he doesn't give me a snort or a glare. He quickly averts his eyes from me and he takes the girl's hand.

"Let's talk about us somewhere else," he says quietly as he softly tugs her away.

"Okay then!" Deborah agrees as she slips her hand to his and entwines her fingers with his.

So, they really are a couple.

I can't take it anymore. I can't take it anymore that I run. I run towards where the Gardening Club is and go inside the greenhouse. When I'm safely inside, I break into tears. I can't believe it! I never thought—not even once—that he has a girl. I mean, look at him! He is always pushing everyone away. He is always pushing _me_ away! He never opens up to anyone and he never ever let that cold front of his. But why? Why did he throw that exterior of his for her?

Is this really the feeling of loving someone? No. I don't love him. I don't love him. It's not love. I just like him. I just like him. I just like him!

(KENTIN'S POV)

He has already looked all around the school building for her. He has also had a very hard time 'escaping' Amber. He has asked all of her friends where she is but they all don't know. Now he walks down the stairs to the main hallway when catches sight of his rival: Castiel. But Castiel isn't alone. He is with a girl. He's even holding her hand in a gentle way which is the most shocking part.

"Castiel," Kentin decides to ask the guy since she always likes to hang around Castiel whether he notices her or not.

Castiel stops talking with the girl he's with and turns his head to Kentin. "Oh, military boy," he smirks.

Kentin glares at him. "Have you seen—"

"Your girlfriend?" Castiel sneers but his tone seems to fail his usual cocky one as he finds it hard to say the word. "I saw her at the courtyard." His smirk, too, seems to be forced.

Kentin just keeps glaring at him as he grits his teeth. He really hates it when someone interrupts him. In the military school, they were taught to never interrupt when someone is talking. But a single thought bothers him. What if she saw Castiel with this girl? If that's the case, there's only one place she will go to: the greenhouse.

He half ran and half walked the greenhouse and now, he is panting in front of the door. He opens it slowly as he catches his breath and right after the door is open, her soft sobs can be heard echoing in the greenhouse.

There she is. The girl that he loves most, down on her knees as her tears flow on her face like a silver waterfall. 'I thought she just likes him?' his mind calls. 'Then why is she crying? Does she…Does she loves—him?'

He walks near her and she doesn't even give him any notice. So he gently crouches down her level and places a hand on her shoulder to let her know that he's there. He's there for her and he'll always be.

'I will never leave you all alone. I love you.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

(NORMAL POV)

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I suddenly wipe my tears away, not wanting this person to see that I'm crying. But when I look up to see who the person is, my eyes let my tears fall once more.

"K-Kentin…" I whimper.

"You…you saw them?" he asks.

He doesn't need to say who 'them' is. I already know it. I don't give him an answer but I meekly nod my head and look down, blinking my tears. I feel him withdraws his hand and instead, he wraps an arm around my shoulders, urging me to rest my head on his shoulder. His hand caresses my arm in a comforting way.

"It's alright," he whispers as he gently kisses my head. "It's okay if you want to cry it all out. Just know that I'm here. I'm always here," he softly chuckles, "I'm always here whether you like it or not."

"Thank you, Kentin," I sob. "Thank you…"

~~~~~~~~After some days~~~~~~~~

(me: I'm so sorry if I won't write it detail per detail since I am currently writing in the middle of the night—it's actually 4 AM right now here. So I'm just going to summarize what happened with Deborah here)

I just kept seeing Castiel talking with Deborah the past few days. Deborah was nice to me. Please notice: Deborah _was_ nice to me. She was nice to me the first two days but then she seems to start giving me the cold shoulder. I always know that something is off about her. So I tried to figure it out. What surprised me was that Deborah found out that I was getting suspicious. So she dragged me to the locker and actually told me _everything_ about her and Castiel.

She really is cruel. I can't believe what she did. She's the reason why Castiel and Nathaniel are so hard on each other and to think that they were once friends.

I told everyone what I know. But almost no one believes me that Deborah is just faking her kind and innocent façade! Almost no one! But I am still lucky. Lysandre, Rosalya, Armin, Nathaniel, Peggy, and yes, even Amber. They are the only ones who believe in me. They are the only ones who are on my side. Amber is the big surprise though. I never thought that she'll side with me. And now she wants us to work together for a little revenge on Deborah.

SPLASH!

"Argh!"

Amber and I go out of our hiding place. Even though I feel like a little thorn is pulled out of my heart, I still feel bad for her. But still she's done much meaner things than wht me and Amber have now done.

Deborah's face is quenched in anger and frustration. I can even imagine her ears steaming out of anger.

"That's what you get from messing up with our lives!" Amber proudly grins at her.

Deborah's face is red with both fury and embarrassment but then it instantly turns into a crying innocent face of hers I am sure that she has put up a thousand of times to fool hundreds of people. She screams at us and hurriedly runs away calling Castiel's name. Amber seems to know what will happen next that she, too, instantly fled, leaving me alone in the hallway.

Not a moment after, Castiel arrives with Deborah trailing after him. Her face is from before, it's as if the world has fallen upon her face, tears endlessly falling on her face while Castiel's face is furious. He is seriously mad and he stomps before me before I can even think of an escape from this.

"What did you just do to her?!" he demands.

And I am too stunned to answer. I have never seen a mad Castiel before. I only always see his cocky side or his hard exterior.

"I can't believe that YOU can do this!" he continues as he glares at me and seizes my arm. "Remember this NEVER hurt not even a hair on Deborah!"

I blink at him, tears unintentionally flowing out of my eyes as I forcibly withdraw my arm. "Enough!" I shriek. "I've had enough! Can't you just see it? She's not really thee kind girl that you know!"

"What is she, then? A mean girl? You want me to believe your stupid lies?!" he challenges as his voice keeps raising.

"Castiel, please listen!"

"Stop this already! Just leave us alone! Leave Deborah alone! She's much more important than you!"

…

Important? She…She's more important than me? Can't he really realize Deborah's real color? Can't he realize that she really doesn't care about him like I do? Care for him like I do? Want to make him happy like I do? LOVE HIM LIKE I DO?

More tears pour. "I—I can't believe you…" I sob. "I can't believe that you will defend that girl! Can't you just see that—that-I just don't want the one I love to be broken by the same girl again!" and I run away after screaming the last part without thinking.

I truly am an idiot! Why did I say that? I should have never said that! It will only make things worse! But I risk a glance back to Castiel and I see him not glaring at my back but he is turned around from my direction, with his right hand clenched tightly on the wall. Did he punch the wall? But I disregard. it and continue to run away and out into the courtyard where I accidentally bumped into someone but luckily the impact isn't enough to send me to the ground, just enough to stop me on my track.

I look up with teary eyes and see Kentin's worried face.

"Kentin…" I try to smile at him to ease his worry but I end up crying. "I truly am an idiot loving him!"

Instantly, his arms wrapped themselves around, caging me in hiss warmth, giving me comfort without his words, crying with me though without tears, understanding my feelings without any thoughts but with a heart.

"You're not the idiot," he whispers softly. "He is. He's an idiot for making you cry. And I won't let him make you cry anymore. I promise."

And he embraces me tighter.

(KENTIN'S POV)

How dare that guy do this to her? Can't he see how lucky he is that she chose him over her own childhood friend? Can't he see how lucky he is to have the heart of this girl?

Kentin doesn't know what to think anymore. Part of me wants to run to where Castiel is and beat him up. But a big part of him which is commanded by his heart to stay where he is and to continue holding the girl he loves the most in his arms. He doesn't want to see her cry like this especially not to see her cry because of a guy. He just wants to always see her smile. He wants—no—he needs that love of hers and be the cause of her happiness. But her heart is stolen by Castiel. That guy stole it but broke it in two and what's worse, he threw it away.

He gently pulls away from her but he keeps her close. He wipes her tears with one hand while his other was wrapped around her.

"Stop crying, he's not worth your tears," he says.

"B-but I can't," she replies.

"Just forget him."

"How can I? I keep on trying but I never…"

"Then let me help you."

She looks at him in question. By now, he has finished wiping her tears though some tears are threatening to pour from the side of her eyes. He sighs softly.

"Father wants me back to the city where he lives," he tells her, "The city where the military school is. But there's also a high school there and I will be studying there." He sighs again, "What I'm saying is…" and looks directly in her eyes as he places a hand on her cheek. "Come with me."

Her eyes widen at this. "Kentin I—"

"Please. That's the only way you can forget him," he cuts her off with a pleading, almost desperate tone, "If you stay here and keep seeing him every single day, I am sure that you won't be able to forget him. You won't be able to forget…all the pain that he has caused you. Please…"

(NORMAL POV)

Although what he has said is true, I just can't decide here and now. A part of me—no—my heart is telling me to stay and keep on trying to make Castiel see the real Deborah. But my mind is shouting to end this torture and just be done with it.

"Kentin…" I start. "I…I want to thank you for caring about me but…I just can't decide now…I still want to…prove to him that Deborah isn't the innocent angel that everyone thinks she is."

I am afraid that he will take it wrongly but just like old times, even though I know that I hurt him a bit, he smiles. He smiles at and places a soft kiss on my cheek and whispers to my ear.

"I will wait then. I will wait no matter how long."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

I keep on going to school. I tried and tried to talk to Castiel but he's always avoiding me. And the painful part is he's always with Deborah. My old friends, the girls (except Rosalya and Peggy) and Alexy, don't even give any notice to me. The only ones that I can always talk to is Lysander, Nathaniel, and Rosalya since Armin keeps thinking about his new video game, Peggy isn't around that much since it seems that she's busy with something, and Amber, you already know the reason. One time, I am with them at the library and for once, Peggy is there. When she is asked about what she is very busy of, she only replies: 'Something for everyone.'

Kentin's offer is already glued to my mind. He's right. I think it's better for me to just leave and to start anew. But every time I think of leaving, my heart hurts. And I know that it's because that I don't want to see Castiel no more. And that what's making me stay. But this seems to changed after one scene I've seen.

I was walking back then to the school building. Inside, the hallways is empty but the classroom's door is slightly open. And just like any other curious people, I decided to slowly take a peek. But that was a big mistake. Inside, I saw Deborah and Castiel. And they were…kissing. I swiftly turned around and leaned on the wall for support in case I collapsed from my shock. Then I heard Deborah's voice.

"Castiel, I am still your girlfriend, right?" said she. "Come back with me to the band. Let's leave this crammed place after my concert at the end of this week. Come with me, please?"

"I will go with you."

And that's enough for me to hear so I left. And decided the best for myself.

(KENTIN'S POV)

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Who would visit him now in the afternoon?

Kentin gets up from where he sits on the couch and opens the door of his apartment only to be surprised to see her.

"Kentin, I've decided," she immediately says as he motions for her to come in.

His heart is beating like a jungle drum right now. His mind is telling him that she chooses to stay but his heart is hoping for the opposite.

"I will go with you."

And that does it. He feels like a large boulder has fallen off his shoulders and his heart is soaring up to the seventh heaven already.

"Really?" he asks, with a childish smile.

And she smiles back at him faintly. "Yes. You're right. I need to forget Castiel. And the best way is to get away from here."

"Yes!" he laughs and embraces her as he lifts her off the ground and spins around with her in his arms.

A chortle of laugh escapes her lips as he does this and he sets her back to the ground.

"You truly mean it?" Kentin asks again as if he can't believe that his most beloved girl will be going with him.

"Yes, Kentin. I will go with you."

~~~~~~~~~The day before Deborah's concert~~~~~~~~

(NORMAL POV)

I heard that Deborah will have a concert tomorrow. The time of her concert is weird since it will start in the afternoon. But I don't really care since every time I think of her, I always remember bad memories, especially the kiss she shared with Castiel. It's still painful. I don't know when it will disappear or how.

"Are your things ready?"

I look to my side and nod at Kentin. Currently, we are walking to school. The train we're going to ride on is scheduled to leave tomorrow in the late afternoon. I've already packed all of my things and I've prepared the clothes I'm going to wear for tomorrow.

As we walk, Kentin loosely intertwines his fingers with mine but I don't mind. For me, this is just normal for us. By the time we arrive in school, we almost immediately see Castiel and Deborah sitting on the courtyard bench. But I turn my head away from their direction. Kentin withdraws his hand from mine and just wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his and makes me lean my head on his shoulder in a comforting way. He always knows what I feel.

From the corner of my eyes, I can slightly see Castiel's face as Deborah lays her head on his lap and closes her eyes to sleep. But Castiel isn't looking at her. He's looking at us, or rather, he's looking at me. His eyes aren't glaring but they are astonished and…hurt?

Why would he be hurt?

(CASTIEL'S POV)

Deborah just keeps clinging to him whenever and wherever. If two years ago, he enjoyed her clingy self, now it annoys him. But he won't tell her that. He just decided to go back with her to the band, right? So why will he make her angry?

But the real question that is ringing in his head is: Why is he with Deborah? He doesn't feel the same way he felt before for her. He doesn't feel any special feeling for her anymore. And if he ever feels that special feeling for a special someone, that feeling will be for the girl he constantly pushed away.

She is always in his mind. Whenever she tried to talk to him, even though he made it looked like he was not enjoying her company, her voice always makes him feel alive—so much more alive. Every time she tried to reach him and make him smile with her warmth, it always makes him feel like he is in a state of bliss. But why did he push her away? It's because he's afraid to fall for her. He is afraid to fall hard without knowing if she'll catch him or not if ever he falls. He is afraid to be broken again after what happened between him and Deborah.

But why is he with Deborah now? It is because he wants to forget. He wants to stop the pain that is constantly tugging in his chest every time he remembers the time he saw her with that Kentin. He wants to stop the pain whenever he remembers how comfortable she was with that guy holding her hand as they walked. And most of all, he wants to end that pain that he crucially feels every time he remembers how she said that she doesn't want to see him, the person that she loves, to be broken again and he hates to the feeling of seeing her tears which he caused.

'I love you' he badly wants to say to her but every time she was in front of him, he could find no voice to speak out those words.

And now he's sitting on a bench, with the girl who has once broken his heart lying with her head on his lap. And the girl that he truly loves? She's there again. She's there with that military guy again! If seeing them holding each other's hand is already painful enough, seeing her now in the arm of that other guy is much more unbearable.

She already told him that she loves him right? But why is she with Kentin and not with him? Oh that's right. It's because he's an idiot. He's the number one idiot in the world for not chasing after his most beloved after she ran away.

'I love you.' Yet he never dares to say it.

~~~~~~~~Next day, At the concert~~~~~~~~

He is now preparing his guitar for he will be the guitarist for Deborah just as he has always been. But something is wrong, he can sense it. It's like his heart is so heavy that he feels like his heart is bleeding though he knows not of any wound.

"Hey Nathaniel, we're ready for the presentation!" Castiel hears Rosalya calls over Nathaniel.

Curiously, he turns his focus to them. There gathered Nathaniel, Lysandre, Armin, Rosalya, and Peggy. It seems like they're talking about something serious. He sneaks closer to them and pretends to be tuning his guitar.

"By the way, where is she?" Nathaniel asks.

"It's too late," Rosalya said.

"Eh? Why? I especially put all those spy cameras and recorded all of those videos for her and to clean her name!" Peggy whines.

"Why? Where is she?" Lysandre asks.

"Didn't she and Kentin tell anyone of you?" Rosalya inquired.

Castiel see all of them shake their heads.

"She and Kentin have decided to transfer to another school. They are already at the train station now."

"They're leaving today?" Armin blurts out.

Castiel's eyes widen at this. They? Do they mean that she, that girl who's always in his mind, and Kentin are leaving? They're leaving together?!

"Castiel! Let's go!" Deborah calls him from the stage. "Let's rock this city!"

No, he already has Deborah. He should just forget. He should just forget her. After all, Deborah is kind and gentle. Surely, he'll learn to love Deborah…eventually.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Peggy's voice booms from the microphone.

All of them including him look at Peggy who's in the center of the stage. Nathaniel and Lysandre are putting up a big screen behind her. 'What are they up to?'

"Before this concert, I want to present to you a collection of videos from my spy cameras in the school! And this is dedicated to you Deborah since you're the star!" Peggy beams.

And they turn on the screen and the videos start to play. There, Deborah is very different from the Deborah I know. She is very different. The Deborah there is bullying _her_! Deborah is bullying his most important person! Then there's the video of her and Deborah in the locker room. Where Deborah stated _everything_ that she did just to ruin the friendship between Castiel and Nathaniel.

The collection of videos has shown the very true color of Deborah. Everyone especially those who never believe the new girl in the school.

Deborah's face is in horror. Her mouth is dropped open. And her eyes are wide but it turns to a death glare then she instantly cries 'innocently', running to Castiel and pointing to Peggy and the rest as she keeps on calling them as liars.

"ENOUGH!" Castiel shouts as he roughly shoves Deborah when she tried to cling on him. "You are the liar here!" and roughly seizes her arm with a vice grip.

"Castiel!" Deborah shrieks. "What are you doing? I thought you love me? Why do choose to believe them and not me?!"

"I don't love you Deborah!" he shouts. "I've just lost the girl I love the most because of you, don't you know that!"

"Then is I were you, I would chase after her."

He looks at the direction of the voice and sees Rosalya with her arms crossed. "She's at the train station now. If you still want to see her, then go and chase after her now before it's all too late."

And with that he lets go of Deborah and nods a 'thank you' to Rosalya as he runs off to where the girl he loves the most is.

(NORMAL POV)

"Let's go. The train's going to leave any minute now," Kentin says as he tugs at my hand which he's holding.

Lately these days right after I've said to him that I'll go with him. He's become more…sweet? Yes, he's sweeter than a normal friend should be. He'll always walk with me while holding my hand. He'll embrace me at random times. He'll even bake cookies for me and feed them to me. Actually, these things he's doing now are not the things I count as sweet anymore. It's…affectionate.

We walk in the train but before we will go to our compartment, I want to at least have a last glance of this city. So I stand by the door of the train as it closes. Kentin just stands beside me, our hands still linked together.

"Don't worry," he gently squeezes my hand. "You'll soon forget. I'll help you."

I turn to him and slightly lean on the door of the train. "Thank you, Kentin. Thank you for everything."

And he leans closer and kisses me lovingly on the forehead as his arms wrapped around me.

(CASTIEL'S POV)

He runs up to where the train station is and his head tilts from side to side frantically as he searches for her. And that's when he hears the sound of the train, signaling its departure.

And he sees her. He sees her inside the train as the train passes by. It's not only her but Kentin, too. And he is holding her in his arms as he kisses her forehead. And it's like a slow-mo for him. At first he walks with the speed of the train but when the train gets faster he runs and tries to chase it. But as we all know, it is impossible to chase after the train. And Castiel knows too well that it's too late…much too late for him to chase after her now. For the only picture that sticks in his mind is…

The picture of the girl he loves in the arms of another man.

(A/N: Nope! Don't worry it's not over yet! Ha! Serves you right Castiel! And sorry for those who wanted Nathaniel as Castiel's rival! It's just that Kentin's new face gives a rather big impact to my imagination that when I started writing the CastielXRndomOCXNathaniel, I got distracted and started writing this instead. Gomen! T.T And sorry for not updating that much! I spent xmas vacation in a place with no internet bcoz of my "beloved?" parents. Ja ne! Thanks for reading! Danke! Ooh, watch out for the final chapter of this story please and review please! Nya~)


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

~~~~~One Year Later~~~~~~

(CASTIEL'S POV)

It has been a year since that day. It has been a year ever since he last saw her. It still hurts though. It still hurts every time he goes back to see every memory of hers in his heart.

Deborah is now completely out of his life. All students have now decided to forget the incident. He and Nathaniel seem to be in good terms already but they still are not in the line of friends. Lysandre and him are now starting to work to make a band of their and they decided to let Nathaniel be their drummer (it's Lysandre's suggestion actually).

And it has been a year long since he tried everything he could to forget her. But how can he? She's always in his mind. Her memories keep haunting him day and night. But what good can thinking of her cause when every time he thinks of her, the last memory in his mind is the memory in the train station. The one where Kentin was holding her in his arms as the train left. He can still feel that tugging immense pain in his chest and he regrets every little thing he has done to her.

He pushed her away. He kept avoiding her. He pretended that she wasn't there. And more over, he chose Deborah rather than her right after she confessed to him. He admits it. He really is stupid. He's a total idiot.

"Castiel," Lysandre calls over to him.

"Hn?"

They are currently in the room under the stairs for their band rehearsal. They are going to perform a little concert at the end of the week and they want it to be perfect since it's their first time playing for the crowd. Nathaniel is there also, sitting behind the drum set.

Lysandre nods to Nathaniel and Castiel looks over the blonde.

"Is something wrong?" Castiel asks.

"They're coming back," Nathaniel states simply. "She's coming back here."

Castiel's eyes widen a bit at this. _She_? Does Nathaniel mean _her_?

"She and Kentin are going to arrive tomorrow," Nathaniel adds.

He only looks down and even though he wants to say something he can't find his voice. He's happy, yes, but there's something clinging to his chest—something that he can't explain. It's some kind of pain but it seems paralyzed within his heart.

"Castiel?" Lysandre calls again.

He looks up to them. "What…am I suppose to do…or to say?"

"I thought you want to confess?" Lysandre asks.

"Now is the right time," Nathaniel adds.

Castiel just looks back down. "Isn't it too late for that?"

"Better late than never," Lysandre comments.

"And after all, you won't be in peace if you haven't let all your feelings out yet," Nathaniel points out.

"I…I think you're both right. Thank you."

~~~~The next day~~~~~~~

(NORMAL POV)

The feeling is quite odd when I came back to this city. It seems nostalgic yet I feel nervous. The city hasn't changed. It's still the same…even the school. I wonder if the people there are still the same.

"Are you alright?" Kentin asks from my side as we walk towards the courtyard, hand in hand just like before.

"I'm fine…" I reply as I smile at him. "I'm just...a little nervous."

He chuckles at this and stops walking, making me stop as well. "Don't worry. It will be alright. As long as I am here." And he swiftly leans down and pecks my cheek.

I blush at his action. I am still a little not used to his affectionate ways with me.

COUGH!

We both look in front of us. There stand in front of me and Kentin the man I have loved once. He hasn't change at all. He's still the same. No, he's not. His hair is no longer crimson but…it's back to its natural ebony color. His clothes too have changed. It's back to the black shirt with his brown leather jacket that complements him so much. He's back to the Castiel he was before—before Deborah broke him.

I don't know how to act. I don't know what to say. What am I suppose to say to him after what happened last year? I've heard of what Peggy and the others did in Deborah's concert. And I know that everyone wants to apologize to me. But I know that it will be awkward. It has been a year after all.

"So…you're really back…" Castiel voices out, his tone expressing his disbelief.

I just nod. What am I suppose to say?!

"So you're still here?" Kentin asks as his hand withdraws from my hand and he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "I thought you already ran off with the bitch star?"

Castiel just ignores him. "I want to talk to you…If you'll let me…"

I look at Kentin, with my eyes, I ask for his permission. And he nods in understanding.

"Just don't take it too long," Kentin says to me then looks at Castiel. "You. If she cries again because of you, I will never forgive you."

Castiel takes me to the rooftop where we're sure that no one will disturb our conversation. To be honest, it makes me more nervous now that I'm with him. It feels just like in my first day in this school a year ago. It's just like I don't know who's this person and I am yet to know him…if he'll let me.

"Here we won't be disturbed," I hear him mutter under his breath. His face is faced away from me as he looks at the distant horizon.

I just nod a little in agreement. "What do you want to talk about?" I manage to utter despite the thudding of my heart in my chest. I wonder if he can hear it.

"I…"

(CASTIEL'S POV)

He knows he has been waiting all this time for a chance to talk to her like this. But why is that it's like his own tongue is backing out on him? Why can't his voice escape from his throat? Slowly he breathes hard and decides to look at her. She hasn't changed much. What can she changed? She's already perfect in his eyes. But he on the other hand has changed…a lot.

He dyed his hair back to its natural color, ebony. He made it that way as a sign that he is back to his old self—his old self that is free of Deborah…his self that isn't under Deborah's control. Even his personality just as Lysandre and Nathaniel noticed. He isn't the snobby one anymore. He's quiet, yes, but not the old cocky one. Rosalya even started calling him the 'emo-prince' already.

But the only thing that never changed in him is his feelings for her. She's the only one he ever loved this way. Yes, he loves her and he means it. She's the sole reason why he changed for the better. And even though he wants to thank her for everything that she has done (though he ignored it back then), he knows that he can't gay that—not now. Because there's still one thing that he needs to say.

"I'm sorry," he breathes as he looks directly in her eyes. "I'm sorry for everything."

Her eyes widen a bit at this. Then she looks to where he was looking from before, at the horizon, and smiles faintly.

"It's alright," she murmurs. "There's nothing we can do to change the past."

"I thought you're mad at me?" he inquires.

"I…" she trails off. "I…am not," she looks back at him. "I was never mad at you. How can I be mad at you? You believed in Deborah all along because you love her, right? So it's reasonable that you didn't believe me. I understand, so it's alright."

"I did not love her. I do not."

Her eyes become confused.

"It's more like I believed in her because I foolishly thought that it's the only way to get away from you. I thought that it's the only way to forget you."

He's looking down at the ground. And he's remains silent after explaining, waiting for her reaction.

"What…What do you mean?" she asks hesitantly.

And he now looks back at her eyes. "I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget the pain I always felt in my chest every time I saw you with the guy. I just simply wanted to forget the pain." He pauses and stares at her face that is etched with disbelief. He sighs. "I know that I've pushed you away from me all that time and I am sorry for that. I regret everything I've done, especially the pain that I caused you. But please, believe me when I say that when you…when you accidentally confessed to me at that time…I felt so happy. I really was."

"Castiel…I—"

"I love you."

Silence.

"W-what?" she asks. She isn't blushing. Her eyes are hurt.

"I love you all this time. I wanted to say it to you a year ago but I was a coward, I know. But now that you're back, I won't be a coward anymore. I want you to know my feelings. I love you and I want to be with you always."

"Castiel…I…" she sighs heavily as she looks down the ground sadly. "Isn't it too late?"

"Too late? It's not too late yet. You came back. I know it took me so long to say what I felt but I mean it. Please, if you still love me like you have said before—"

"It's too late, Castiel…"

His heart drops at the tone of her voice. It's filled with sorrow and pain. "Why?"

"B-because…Kentin and I…We are already together," she looks back at him apologizing. "I'm sorry."

And he feels his heart shatters at those words. Together? She and Kentin?

"I'm so sorry," and she runs away with a lone tear escaping from her eye.

And he just stands there, broken hearted, not even noticing the tears rolling down his cheeks. But he wipes them immediately and smiles sadly at his self. "I really am an idiot."

(NORMAL POV)

I run away from him. I can't let him see my tears. I can't let him see that I…that I still love him. It's true that Kentin and I are together now but I know that deep down in my heart, Castiel is still the only one. He still has my heart. But it's just a little too late now. I am Kentin's girl now. And I don't want to hurt him. He's the only one who's always there for me. The one who always wipes my tears away. The one who tries his best to make me smile and to make me laugh. He's the one who makes me feel I'm special when everybody thinks I'm nothing.

"Hey, are you alright?!"

I feel Kentin holds my hand as he stops me from running. So he waited at the school's courtyard. All I do is just like before, I just bury my head in his chest as he wraps his arms around me.

"Did he hurt you again?" he hisses softly.

I shake my head. "It's…more like I'm the one who hurt him…" I cry softly.

"What?" he gently pulls away from me, though he keeps me near.

"He…he confesses to me…" I sob.

"What?" he asks surprised. "He what?"

"He confessed…And I…even though I still…" I just let myself cry it out.

"Shush…" he cages me in his arms again and engulfs me with his warmth, and says no more.

I know that Kentin knows what I meant by 'I still…' and I feel bad about it. I am grateful for everything he has done for me but still…even though he has done everything for me…my heart is still with…Castiel.

I am sorry Kentin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

~~~~~~~~After Several days, the day before Castiel's band's performance~~~~~~~~~~

(CASTIEL'S POV)

It's almost a week after that rejection. He's really stupid. It's seems so obvious that they will end up together. Of course she will accept Kentin. Of course. Kentin was the one who was there for her. He was the one who became her crying shoulder. He was the one to wipe her tears.

And what did _he _do for her? Castiel did nothing. He foolishly thought that one day, if she came back, he would confess and she would accept him. But no. She is already with Kentin. Heh, does he really think that a fairytale can happen in real life?

"Hey, Castiel," Lysandre's voice pulls him out of his trance.

"What?" Castiel's asks.

"You seem to be spacing out more often," Lysandre comments. "I know that you're still thinking of her but you need to have some focus now. Our performance is tomorrow already."

Castiel just nods.

"So this is the song you wrote, Castiel?" Nathaniel asks as he finishes reading the lyrics of the song that Castiel gave him a while ago.

"Yes," Castiel answers.

"Should we sing it tomorrow? It's….a good song," Nathaniel suggests.

"There's no point in singing it," Castiel sighs.

"Let's just let him be for now," Lysandre says. "His heart is still healing."

(NORMAL POV)

These past few days, my mind is never at peace. Yes, I am dating wit Kentin but my mind is not in the date but somewhere else. Or rather, someone.

"Hey, you're spacing out again," Kentin pats my cheek as we sit on the park's bench.

"I'm sorry," I force a smile. "What were you saying again?"

He looks down the ground and sigh helplessly and after a while, he looks at me not with his usual cheery self but a serious one.

"You're thinking of him again, aren't you?" he asks with a frown.

I just look down. "I…I'm so sorry, Kentin…"

He doesn't say anything. He simply wraps an arm around my shoulders and places a soft kiss on my head as he nuzzles my neck. And after a while of silence, I feel some cold liquid running through my neck. Is he crying?

"Kentin?"

"Why?" he asks. "Up until now…why it has to be him? Why not me? I am always here for you while he did nothing for you. I am always here to wipe your tears yet those tears are for still for him. Why?"

"Kentin…" I don't know what to say to you. I want to comfort him but I can't find the right words to say. What can I say? I slightly pulls away from him and sees his relentless tears which make me guilty. I start to wipe his tears. "I'm sorry."

"Why? Why did you agree to be my girlfriend if you still…?" he asks again..

A guilty tear also escapes from my eye and it's followed by another and another. "Kentin…it's just…I thought that I may be able to forget him…I thought that if we're already together, I will learn to love you instead of him. I'm so sorry."

"But I love you…he doesn't…" he breathes.

"I…I loved him…I still love him," I murmur quietly.

He then bows his head down, defeated. "So you really love him…"

"Yes…"

He looks back at me and forcibly curves his lips into a smile even the hurt is apparent in his eyes. "If that's the case…I will let you go…"

My eyes express my surprised at his words.

"I know that even if I force our relationship to you, your feelings won't change, right?"

I nod my head weakly. By now, only ghost of my tears remain. He cups my face as his other hand wipes his tears away.

He forces a chuckle. "It's very unmanly of me to cry…"

I have to smile at that.

"Thank you though…for giving me the chance to bee with you," says he. He leans closer to my face slowly, slowly until… "I love you…" our lips touched. In a brief moment he pulls away and breathes against my lips, "Goodbye."

(CASTIEL'S POV)

He, Nathaniel, and Lysandre walk around the city. They are actually looking for a quiet place where they can test-play the song Castiel wrote. Castiel walks with his guitar hanging back on his shoulder. Nathaniel walks with a beat box. Lysandre on the other hand doesn't carry anything but he carries a notepad, studying if there's a need to edit Castiel's song.

"Looks like most places are pretty crowded," Nathaniel comments.

"Where do you suggest us to go?" Lysandre asks.

"To the park."

They walk towards the park when Nathaniel received a phone call.

"Uh, just wait a minute, I need to pick this up," Nathaniel excuses his self.

"I think that there's no need in editing the lyrics here," Lysandre says as he rereads the lyrics of the song.

"If you say so," Castiel replies absentmindedly. "I'll go and check if the park is empty or not. Wait here."

Lysandre just nods his head on him. He then walks off. He only used the excuse of checking the park to have some alone time to think…to think of her. Her words replay themselves in his mind. And the idea of her and Kentin together are causing his already broken heart to hurt more.

He then arrives at the park. This park seems to be more like a mini forest. It has trees and there are benches here and there. This place is perfect for picnics and to some young lovers. And speaking of lovers..there are a certain pair of persons sitting near the backside of the park.

And they are certainly a couple for their faces are close to each other. Castiel walks nearer with silent footsteps on the grass. And if his heart was broken, this time, it is shattered into pieces. For there in front of his eyes is the scene that he is sure that it's the last thing he wants to see.

There both sitting on a park bench are Kentin and _her_…Kentin has his hand on her cheek while the other supports his weigh on the bench while leaning towards her face. And she? She simply closes her eyes as Kentin's lips touch hers.

It's so unbearable that it's too much for him to take that as soon as the couples' lips touched, he turns around and walks away with eyes close in silent pain.

~~~~~~The Next Day, The Night of the performance~~~~~

Now that everything is already prepared for their performance, the students are already filling the seats that they placed in front of the stage. Castiel's eyes scan the crowd. His mind really isn't looking for anyone but his eyes are searching someone they can't find. Then they stop right at the entrance. There _she_ is…with Kentin. Castiel is about to turn away but then he sees their hands. Their hands aren't intertwined together like the usual. The weird part is Kentin just smiles at her sadly and walks away as she walks to the opposite direction. What's going on?

"Castiel, get ready!" Lysandre calls out to him.

He just nods.

He gets to the back stage and is going to retrieve his guitar when somebody stops him.

"What do you want?" Castiel asks that somebody, Kentin.

"I want to talk," Kentin simply says with a straight face.

"And I don't feel like listening," Castiel walks passed him and gets his guitar.

"We broke up," Kentin says with his back face turn to Castiel. "We broke up because of you…She still loves you," he sighs. "I just hope you realize how lucky you are. I am not expecting anything from you, but…" Kentin turns around and looks him directly in the eyes. "Please don't make her cry again," and he walks off.

Castiel just stands there, his mouth slightly parted.

They broke up? Because of him? And she still loves him!

His lips form a straight line as he thinks of what to do. He lowers his head down and walks to join Lysandre and Nathaniel on the stage.

~~~~~~~~~~~(OMNISCIENT POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three boys are now on the stage. Nathaniel for the drums, Lysandre with the mic, and…Castiel?

Castiel walks to the stage with his head down. Everyone of course expects him to play the guitar since he has guitar in his hand but what he does isn't expected. He walks up to Lysandre and takes thee mic.

Of course, all students emit low gasps. They were informed that Lysandre is the one to sing and not Castiel. But they didn't voice out any complain.

"Hey, what are you doing?"Lysandre whispers.

"Just please…Let me do this," Castiel looks at him. His eyes hold a mixture of emotions.

Lysandre just nods at this and takes the guitar and goes to Castiel's stead.

Now, Castiel is surely the one to sing.

"Thank you for coming," he speaks through the mic. "I am sorry but thank you for coming back," his eyes wanders then connect with her wide ones. "I never dared to say it but…now, I want you to listen to this voice."

Castiel nods at Nathaniel and the drummer nods back. And the song starts.

(me: I don't own this song. This is originally sang by Miku Hatsune but I used the NNC Kettaro version. I hope you enjoy it! Entitled:"VOICE")

_Setsunaku furitsumou_

_(Misery is drowning down) _

_Yuki no youni mabushi sugite_

_(Like the blinding white snow)_

_Hakanaku tokite iku oto no youni_

_(Momentarily tearing apart here like a sound)_

_Nakasu ni iru yo _

_(Without breaking into tears)_

_Nanimo nai to omoutteita_

_(I thought I didn't feel anything)_

_Keredo jitsu wa tsura kurusshiku_

_(But the truth is that it hurts so much)_

_Nagai kaidan nobun tsudare_

_(Tired from climbing the long stairway)_

_Yatto aeruto omoutta no ni_

_(Thinking that I could finally see you)_

_Mou inai no ne_

_(You're not here anymore)_

_Uke tomeerarezu_

_(I can't accept it)_

_Shikatanan kara_

_(It is no use)_

_Kono SONG kikou ka?_

_(Can you hear this song?)_

_Ima nani shitteru no?_

_(What are you doing right now?)_

_Nani shitai no?_

_(What do you want to do?)_

_Ore wa koko da_

_(I am here)_

_MEESEJI tsutaeru yo_

_(I'm sending this message)_

_Aishiteta—_

_("I have loved you—)_

_Ie, aishiteru_

_(No, I love you)_

_Nani kara aruto omoutteita_

_(I thought something was there)_

_Miburi tebun imi no nakute_

_(But my hand signals nothing)_

_Ara nukumori to_

_(That warmth)_

_Ano yasashisaga_

_(And that gentleness)_

_Nanimo dakara mo_

_(Are no longer here)_

_Kono SONG kikou ka?_

_(Can you hear this song?)_

_Tsurai yo, setsunai yo,_

_(It's excruciating, it's painful)_

_Sabishii yo, kurushi yo, nakitai yo_

_(It's lonely, it hurts, I want to cry)_

"_Arigatou" wo you mae ni "Gomen"_

_(before I say "Thank you" I'll say "I'm sorry" once more)_

_Wa inazu ni, aah…_

_(Yet I couldn't do it)_

_[Kettaro Rap]_

_Subarashii nichijou egaku no wa katte_

_(Drawing in the wonderful life is selfish)_

_Genjitsu kuzuki ubatte ku PASEENTO_

_(The percent of turning over notice the reality and deprive)_

_Kotoba tarazu no WANMAANSHOU nara_

_(If this world a one-man show)_

_Naosare get tsukame wanshou_

_(It is to get more handful)_

_Yurari yurameita mashou no hibi ni_

_(Glitters will dreamt sententiously)_

_Kirari kirameita ashite yumemite ni_

_(Tomorrow is devilish and also everyday, when good bye shook)_

_Rasen no hate fumi konda kara ni wa_

_(It is contrary its outskirts stepped)_

_Dakedo chigau kokoro to wa urahara_

_(About the spiral like holding a different mind)_

_Kimi ni wa kkono kotoba wa todoka nai_

_(This world doesn't reach you)_

_Tsutaetai omoi uzumaku bakari_

_(Whirling the desire that wants to be told)_

_ASUFURATO _

_Ni yakitsuke ta omoi de _

_(Memories printed out to asphalt)_

_Hiroi atsumete mata koko ni oide_

_(Gleaming again in my heart like a scent)_

_Nari fumi kamawazu hashitte itai_

_Rinkaku naigai tashika na mirai ALL RIGHT_

_(It is the certain that outline it, all right)_

_ALL RIGHT_

Lysandre and Nathaniel look at each other. They have both read Castiel's lyrics and it doesn't include the rap part. Both of their faces etched their surprise but luckily they don't get out of tune as they play their instruments.

_Ima nani shitteru no?_

_(What are you doing right now?)_

_Nani shitai no?_

_(What do you want to do?)_

_Ore wa koko da_

_(I am here)_

_MEESEJI tsutaeru yo_

_(I'm sending this message)_

"_Aishiteru"_

_("I love you")_

_Setsunaku furistumoru yuki no youni mabushi sugite_

_(Misery is drowning down)_

_Tsuyoku ikite yuku_

_(Like the blinding white snow)_

_Hana no youni_

_(Live on to be resilient)_

_Shiawase ni nare_

_(Like a flower, find happiness)_

All that time Castiel only looks at her. He keeps staring deep into her eyes as he now voicing out the words that is trapped in his hearts all that time.

She stares back at him. Every word in the song he's singing is passing not through her ears but through her heart. And she can feel the yearning in his voice…the desperation…the love. Her eyes feel like they want to let her tears flow but she keeps on reminding herself that she shouldn't cry there. Not that she's surrounded with people and especially not there where he is gazing at her.

As his song ends, the crowd erupt a loud roar of applause. Till the end, his eyes never leave hers especially as he bows. And clear as day, he mouths three words he has never dared to say:

"I love you."

Even though it's without voice, she hears it like music. Her smile escapes her lips and tears of joy are threatening her eyes. But why will she cry now? There's no reason to cry anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~After the Performance~~~~~~~~~~~

(NORMAL POV)

All the students now left the vicinity. All except from the performers and for her.

Many students apologized to me. All of them expressed their regrets before they left. And I forgive them. It's not really their fault if Deborah is a very good actress.

But I still feel the need to apologize once more to Kentin. I didn't see him right after we part before the performance. I really am sorry for him. But I can't force my heart to forget Castiel and love him instead that easily. It's hard.

COUGH.

I am about to leave, too, but I turn around to the sound of cough. It's Castiel.

"I hope you liked it," he says with a ghost of a smile. It seems that he's hesitant.

"Well…" what to say? "You're great."

"Did you hear it?" he suddenly asks, averting my gaze as I see a very faint blush across his cheeks. That blush wouldn't have been visible if I haven't been too near him.

My face fails to hide my blush, too."H-hear w-what?"

He sighs with the hint of irritation at my obvious denial. "Never mind it. I'll just show it," he smirks.

Then without a warning, he grabs my arm and pulls me roughly though it's with a hint of gentleness. And his needy lips connect with mine. My eyes widen at the feeling of the kiss. It's obvious that it's rough but it's more like desperate and yearning. It's as if that he has wanted this to happen for a very long time.

His lips move against mine in a pleading rhythm. And I soon answer his plea after recovering from my initial shock. His free hand wraps itself around my waist as my hands slowly make their way around his neck.

"I loved you," Castiel breathes as he pulls away. "And I still love you."

"Is that true?" I ask with teary eyes. I still doubt whether this is happening for real or not.

"Yes," he answers. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I forgive you though I already forgave you a long time ago," I say as tears of happiness now flows out of my eyes.

He smiles and cages me in a warm embrace. He chuckles a bit. "If you don't love me, you don't have to cry. You can say it," he says with a teasing tone.

"It's not like that, you idiot! I love you," I say as I lightly slap his chest in the hug.

He chuckles again. "I know. Your friend, Kentin told me. I just wanted to hear it."

I then slightly pull away. "Kentin? He—"

He smiles softly at me. "Yes, he told me. I actually took it as a threat since he warned not to make you cry again."

"I guess I have to thank him again," I smile back at him as his hand caresses my face, wiping my tears away.

"Yeah, do that later because for now..." he leans closer again. "You're mine."

And I smile as I greet his lips with mine.

~~~~~~~~~~fin~~~~~~~~

(A/N: AT last I finished this! Sorry if it sucks or Castiel or anyone is OOC! I only got 2 hour-sleep per night this week so my brain is quite delusional. Thanks for reading though and a review will be great! Hey try watching the music video of VOICE! It's great and I feel bad for the robot…T.T)


End file.
